A propósito!
by xXxLil'DarkxXx
Summary: " Y el pobre búlgaro, que veía el destello rojizo de los ojos de su vecino...Lo hacia a propósito!: 'Neh , Nikolay!, no te gustaría llevarme al armario de escobas, hm?, hehe'...'Estamos en reunión...ahora no'...Se hundio en su silla, no puede ser..."


**Hola!**

**Bueno, he querido hacer un fic de esta pareja de hace un buen tiempo :D**

**La verdad me encanta como se ven juntos!**

**Ok, esto no tiene nada que ver con historia...**

**Se me ocurrió de repente xD**

**Es un Bulgaria x Rumania...aunque parece Rumania x Bulgaria .-.**

**Si algún personaje me sale OoC, me avisan, ya?**

**Nikolay = Bulgaria**

**Vlad = Rumania**

_Summary: " Y el pobre búlgaro, que veía el destello rojizo de los ojos de su vecino...Lo hacia a propósito!: 'Neh~, Nikolay!, no te gustaría llevarme al armario de escobas, hm?, hehe!'...'Estamos en reunión...ahora no'...Se hundió en su silla, esto no podía estarle pasando a el...y que tiene que ver Hungría en todo esto?"_

Una típica reunión de la ONU...la sala estaba hecha un desastre con la mayoría de las naciones en varias guerrillas por separado:

Y pensar que todo comenzó con Estados Unidos al frente de todos...

-Bien!, Esto es lo que vamos a hacer!, construiremos un robot superheroe que salve al planeta del fin del mundo, también una maquina del tiempo para que así mate a los mayas y nunca predizcan lo del 2012, HAHAHAHAHA!- fue la 'grandiosa' idea, la gran mayoría lo miro y penso "Pobre, pobre anormal..." pero como la rutina indicaba...-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Amerika-san...- Fue el calmado aporte de Kiku-

-JAPON DA TU PROPIA OPINION!- Con un golpe en la mesa Vash se levanto para insistir, pero fue calmado por Liechtenstein-

-Que idea mas estúpida, aun no contamos con la tecnología para crear ese tipo de maquinas y aunque no lo hubieran predecido, igual pasaría...pero no pasara, porque mis hadas me lo han dicho...- Fue la mas o menos lógica respuesta del británico que estaba calmadamente sentado en su lugar-

-Hmmm, no estoy de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos~- Ese fue Francia-

-Cómo que no, bloody hell!...- Inglaterra...-

Y así se armo, pero esto es tan típico que no nos vamos a fijar en ello (Maldito cliché...aun así no deja de ser divertido), los que no estaban metidos en la pelea dejaron de poner atención y concentrarse en sus propios asuntos, por ejemplo ahí estaba Bulgaria, feliz de la vida, mas o menos...al lado de Rumania quien cada vez lo asustaba mas...nunca podría evitar sacarse de onda con sus comentarios sádicos, no importa cuando lo quisiera, pero aun así, eso era algo que en el fondo le gustaba:

-Y entonces me pregunto para que!, yo le dije...- si, era algo que le gustaba _muy _en el fondo...-

-Aha...-articuló mirándolo, Vlad se calló un momento, luego dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy tierna la verdad...que luego se transformo en un gesto pícaro-

-Nikolay~- Lo abrazo, apoyando su mejilla derecha en el pecho del castaño y jugando con los botones de la chaqueta-...Te gusto?-

La cara de Bulgaria era un poema...No iba a negar que le gustaba el rumano, pero, por que esto? y en la reunión!...es cierto que la gran mayoría estaba metida en sus propios problemas, pero de donde estaba podía escuchar las risitas de la húngara que estaba a 2 puestos de ahí...por que si se trataba de yaoi extrañamente se le olvidaba que odiaba a Rumania y se concentraba en sacar fotos y pedirle doujinshis al japonés que, discretamente se aisló de la batalla campal y miraba a todos lados buscando momentos _especiales:_

_-_...Si- fue la respuesta bajita de un sonrojado Nikolay-

"Bien...", penso el rubio, tenia un plan maligno, bueno, ni tanto, es mas, era un plan genial y lleno de _amour _como diría Francis (quien aun estaba dándose puñetazos con Arthur ahí, frente a todos.), Cuánto tiempo tenia antes de que Alemania dejara de ponerle atención al menor de los italianos para gritar que se callaran?...5 minutos?, a lo máximo 8...debía hacerlo rápido:

-Enserio?...por que no me lo demuestras?- ese brillo, ese brillo rojizo que anunciaba penurias se reflejo en las orbes verdes del otro, quien tragó espeso y se puso nervioso...no puede ser que el rumano quiera decir...- Neh~, Nikolay!, No te gustaría llevarme al armario de escobas, hm?, hehe!-

Y lo decía así no mas?, el castaño no podía creerlo...y en el armario de escobas...ahí? -la puertita esta al fondo del salón, un cuartillo pequeño con una luz de pésima calidad, donde se guardaban los artefactos de limpieza que eran muy necesarios después de cada reunión...-

-Estamos en reunión...-dijo, mientras sentía la mirada escarlata acosándolo-...ahora no-

Rumania se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y puso un pequeño puchero, no había organizado todo para eso!:

-Pero~...yo quiero!- Le dijo en un tono que sabia podría con el pudor de Nikolay- Por favor!-

La situación en la que estaba el castaño era estresante y la cara en conjunto al tono de voz que adquirió su pareja de verdad no estaban ayudando, si el desgraciado lo hacia a propósito!, SABIA MEJOR QUE NADIE QUE IBA A SALIR DE SUS CASILLAS ASI!

-Vamos~, sí?...yo quie-AH!- _"Suficiente!" _grito en su mente, agarro de la muñeca al rubio y se levanto, llevándolo apuradamente al lugar antes mencionado-

-Tanto querías ir al armario de escobas, pues vamos a ir! y ya vas a ver todo lo que te hago allí adentro!- Ok, quizás se paso con el tono y el puchero...quizás debió hacerse el enojado?, pero bueno, aun así consiguió lo que quería...le mando una mirada significativa a su enemiga la dueña del sartén y entro al armario de escobas con Bulgaria-

Desde su lugar, la de cabello castaño claro vio todo...y es que ella era parte importante del plan...es verdad que odia al rumano y el a ella, preferían ignorarse o lazarse comentarios ácidos...pero cuando se aliaban, era por algo mas importante que la mismísima rivalidad! (o por lo menos era más importante que eso para Hungría...aunque siendo que la idea fue del hombre y no de ella...), el yaoi!, Elizabeta y él hicieron el acuerdo, lo que Rumania quería era que ella grabara lo que hicieran en ese cuarto...por motivos personales..._"Valga la redundancia..." _penso la mujer, obviamente haría copias (una para ella, que luego le mostraría a las chicas fanáticas, otra para Kiku, otra para Francis y la otra para internet)...Consiguió el equipo (Cámara con HD y un micrófono de ultima generación, de tamaño practico, gracias al japonés) y trajo su sartén, específicamente por si eran descubiertos y ella tuviera que saltar a la defensiva de los amantes...

-SILENCIO!, ACASO NO PUEDEN QUEDARSE TRANQUILOS!, ITALIA DEJA DE LLORAR!, ROMANO, DEJA A ANTONIO!, FRANCIS Y ARTHUR, DEJEN DE GOLPEARSE!, ALFRED CÁLLATE!- el grito de Alemania los dejo helados a todos que automáticamente hicieron lo que Ludwig ordeno...la sala estuvo en completo silencio por unos momentos- Continúen con la...-

-_Ahh~ Nikolay!, Ahhh~!- _

_-Ngh, ah...- _

La mayoría bario los ojos desmesuradamente, luego un sonrojo intenso se apropio de cada ocupante de la sala:

-Ohnonhon~, el amour esta en el aire, que les parece~- al francés tenia una mirada nada sana hacia la puerta que decía 'Armario de escobas'-

Japón, Hungría, Bélgica, Seychelles, Mónaco, Francis y Corea (Quien se coló), se pusieron como barrera ante la puerta, dispuestos a...eh, matar?, a cualquiera que fuera a interrumpir, los que aun no se recuperaban del shock (véase todos menos los nombrados), solo vieron la puerta y a la 'U.D.Y.P.Y' (Unión defensora y pro-yaoi), luego intentaron seguir la reunión con esos ruidos de fondo...

-_AH~, ALLI!, AHHH! BULGARIA~!-_

_-Ah...nhhn, Vlad...-_

**Ya, lo puse T solo por el hecho de que no es nada que ustedes no hayan visto/leído en su vida xDD**

**Bueno, yo no sé, esta medio freak, pero digamos que lo intente (?)**

**Ojalá haya sido de su agrado :3**

**Viva esta pareja! (Me gusta mas Bulgaria de seme, pero no tengo ninguna replica ante un Rumania llevando las riendas xD)**

**Bye bye biii~~!**


End file.
